Talk:Dante
Was it ever confirmed that Dante was eaten by Gluttony? I was under the impression that at the moment that Gluttony attacked, Dante had open the Gate and pulled them both in. I believe this because there was no blood in the elevator, Which there would be since Gluttony lack a lower jaw and is quite a messy eater. There's also the fact that the hole in the floor seems too small for the both of them to fall through. If Gluttony was pulled into the gate and managed to escape it, That would explain his appearance in the movie. Rikudou Latios 06:58, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Sentence structure Don't know who changed it, but you need to read up. Read this. This is how it originally was: Soon after her meeting with the Elrics, Dante faked her death at the hands of the Homunculus Greed, who is in turn killed by Ed, although it is obvious to the viewer that her body was dead before Greed had arrived. "Who in turn killed by Ed" That makes no sense. Even just the wording makes no sense, and it's alluding to Greed, who was then killed by Ed. I edited "Who in turn WAS killed by Ed" and someone edited back. Leave it alone. Cornwiggle 19:50, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Age This has been bothering me since I first saw it. Dante is stated to be 400 years old, same as Father in the manga. So, then why does it have "date of age" listed as "400 BC" That's 400 years before the year zero. Even in the 2003 anime, FMA takes place in the same time period, around 1914, so wouldn't that make Dante almost 2000 years old? Her date of birth was in the late 1500s, not 400 years before the start of the millennium. Tommy-Vercetti 19:55, June 21, 2010 (UTC) It says in the script books that the reference to the plague when she talks to Hohenheim is a reference to the Black Death and cites the years 1347-1351 (4, pg. 157). It was also stated when Izumi and Ed went through her love letters that sometime between that point and then (Continental Calendar 1915) that the calendar changed from the Gregorian calendar. It's never specified when the new calendar came into effect or how much it shifted the dates by. They do calculate the letters to be about 400 years old, and that was their first body hop. Saying sometime in the early/mid 1300s (by the Gregorian calendar) would be the closest one would get. 09:34, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Anon changes I can't really tell from the history what this last anonymous did to this page, nor am I one to say if it should be reverted or not. CK should take a look at it. I know they erased a picture (for what reason, I have no clue), but can anyone else take a look? It looks like the anon took out the picture, rephrased stuff, but yet deleted lots more. It needs to be checked out at least. Tommy-Vercetti 16:01, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, someone really screwed this up. Thanks for noting it, it's fixed now. --DARK 19:37, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Seiyuu/Trivia The trivia section and her seiyuu listing have the wrong actress down. Her old woman form is voiced by Sugiyama Kazuko, who is not Tsuda Shoko/Izumi. In Lyla's body, she has Lyla's seiyuu (Yumi Kakazu) who is also not Izumi. I don't know who does her in the English dub or if she is the English version of Izumi. May want to have someone fix that and look into the English casting if you just want to keep trivia about a dub in there. 16:54, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Lyra's voice actresses are mentioned on the Lyra page. It's too confusing to clutter up this page with her "other body voices". Even though the old woman wasn't her original body either, we still use that as the default "Dante voice" who happens to also share the same voice as Izumi in both versions.Tommy-Vercetti 18:24, July 26, 2011 (UTC) But her old woman form was *not* voiced by Tsuda Shoko in Japanese. It was Sugiyama Kazuko. Sugiyama Kazuko is not Izumi. 09:15, August 18, 2011 (UTC) I'd like to add into this. Why do you have the wrong actress written down in this page? I just checked the credits of Episode 32: Dante of the Deep Forest, the only episode that actually features both of Dante voices in her "default" form and they aren't not either of Izumi's. Her voice actress is Cindee Mayfield and her seiyu is Sugiyama Kazuko like the above user said. I can understand not including Monica Rial and Yumi Kakazu, but you are giving false/incorrect information and you need to fix this. Pride of Shadows 13 10:29, August 22, 2011 (UTC) :...You can go ahead and fix it yourself, you know. --kiadony --talk to me-- 10:36, August 22, 2011 (UTC) :.....How can I when it is locked? I would have done so myself if I could. Pride of Shadows 13 10:39, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Oh right, forgot to unlock it >.> Now it's not protected. Though it should have been blocked for the unregistered users only, but apparently it doesn't allow users with a few contributions edit it or something. --kiadony --talk to me-- 10:47, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Well that is good to know, thanks. Not to extend the situation more than needed, but I'm curious, why hasn't anyone noticed that these voice credits were wrong? I mean, Dante's old form is only featured in one episode in a real role, and the credits make it quite clear that she was voiced by neither of Izumi's voice actresses. Pride of Shadows 13 10:55, August 22, 2011 (UTC) :I don't know, but as you said, it's only one episode, so it was probably easy to miss. I myself don't have an easy access to the 2003 series, let alone the dubbed ones with translated credits, but I can't speak for the others. --kiadony --talk to me-- 11:16, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Goals I'm going to remove the "To prevent others from foolishly creating a Philosopher's Stone and misusing its power for themselves" from the info box. This wasn't really one of her goals. It was just a lame, condescending excuse she made to justify her actions to others. If it really had been her goal, she wouldn't have arranged all those wars or pushed people into making the stone. Dante Making the Stone Dante does NOT know how to make the stone. She says herself in "A Rotted Heart" that she cannot make the stone herself, and that after Hohenheim left, she had to resort to manipulating other Alchemists into doing it for her. Lord High Executioner says: "Of course she knew how to make it, she was there when Hohenheim made their first one and they had been perfecting the method for years before they finally did. As to your point, she was simply just lying to Lust when she confronted her on the matter." 1. Why would she lie? 2. How could she lie, with Hohenheim standing right there? Also, in Episode 50: Death, Hohenheim tells Edward that Dante cannot make the stone "under her own power". (In Japanese, he says "jibun no chikara de") As for the "she was there when Hohenheim made their first one", yeah, she was, but it doesn't mean she knew what he was doing. I can watch someone build a car, but it doesn't mean I can. And then there's Lab 5. If Dante knew how to make a stone, but didn't want to do it herself, she could have taught it to someone else and made them do it, but she didn't. Her knowledge could only take her so far, that's why she needed other alchemists to study up on it. They had to be able to do it themselves because she didn't know how to finish it. Even ignoring the speculative statements in the previous paragraph, there are two different instances in the series where it's stated outright that Dante can't make the stone. Damaijin (talk) 20:40, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Change it. I remember a random someone saying that she did know, and since very few of us have knowledge of this series, we took his word for it. You have proof, so change it back. You'd know more than me. Tommy-Vercetti (talk) 20:49, August 13, 2012 (UTC) That actually makes sense, because I believe Hohenheim got the brunt to the rebound when they made the stone, and he doing the alchemy would explain why. I don't know how she went for more than three hundred years desiring nothing but the stone and never learned how to make it though, but what's one extra plot hole in the 2003 anime really going to do? Fullmetal Fan 23:45, August 13, 2012 (UTC) I definitely wasn't saying it wasn't a ridiculous plot-contrivance, 'cause it definitely was. She was supposed to be this super, kick-ass, hundreds-of-years-old, quasi-omnipotent alchemist/goddess, but she couldn't put together something a 15-year-old alchemist could? It made her a pretty pathetic Big-Bad. Plus her whole evil scheme revolved around the fact that she sucked!! LOL Damaijin (talk) 23:13, December 3, 2012 (UTC) She definintely knew how to make it. She just was too afraid to risk the rebound on herself. She likely lied to Lust to make her appear less caring about only herself as Lust's trust in her was already very shaky. Also the show has no plotholes and she's an awesome villain.